Nellis - Nothing Else Matters
by OrphanHooligan
Summary: A dark-themed fic about Ellis/Nick. NOTE: dark-themed, death and suicide.


Left 4 Dead 2

Ellis/Nick

Rating; M, because of gore and dark themes, such as death and suicide

One-shot

**Note to readers:**

So, '_Not as Planned'_ is still unfinished, but as I have promised, **I will finish it**. For now I don't have the right mood to write, nor text to build up chapters, so you need to be patient. I wouldn't end it like this in the middle, so don't worry. I am not sure how long the next update will take, but it will come. Thank you, and enjoy this one small one-shot.

And sorry for the sudden dark-themed fic, I wanted to write something new. I have had an idea since I've seen GMod/SFM pics, where the same theme is used, and I wanted to use in in a fic.

I actually got inspired to write this after hearing the song, _Hurts – Miracle_.

* * *

Nothing Else Matters

_I couldn't protect him. I tried, yet I failed. I guess it is true then, you don't know what's important before you have lost it. We had already lost Coach and Rochelle, why did he have to die? What did he ever do wrong- I killed a man before this shitty apocalypse-! But Ellis- he just played with fireworks, angered some alligators and played with paintball guns in a rollercoaster with his friend… _

Nick gazed upon the lifeless body of the young boy, who always irritated him. But who he loved.

_I never reached to tell him that. He died before I reached to tell him I loved him. Now… I'll never know what he wanted to tell me._

* * *

_ He had stopped crying, finally. Yesterday they lost Rochelle and Coach, and almost died themselves trying to save them. Ellis cried after them, but Nick didn't let the boy kill himself. After they had found a good place to rest and hide form infected, Ellis hadn't slept nor eaten- only cried. Finally he had stopped. Nick was pleased, but he didn't like seeing the boy so sad and heartbroken. Heck, Nick missed those two as well. But their luck didn't last anymore after that. Ellis was seriously injured. _

_"Don't move, idiot- the blood will only leave your body faster-" Nick said frustrated as he tied up the bandage around Ellis' chest. Ellis coughed heavily, blood coming from his mouth as well._

_"Nick, I am scared- I don't wanna die-" the boy mumbled silently and teary, but Nick kept telling him: "You won't die! Don't think like that! You can't leave me alone now!"_

_Ellis had a small smile on his face. The place they were hiding was a small saferoom in a forest, made of wood. No zombies nearby, but it was only a matter of time till they smelled Ellis' blood and started following it. _

_"Ya know Nick… I always liked you", Ellis started, but Nick frowned angrily at him. His eyes were actually teary. It was new to him, being this scared… Scared of being left alone. For his whole life he had been alone. But now… he didn't want to lose Ellis as well._

_"Save your words, kid", Nick said turning his look away. He leaned on the wall, his legs hooked up before his chest and elbows leaning on his knees. Ellis was lying on the floor next to him on his back._

_"No, I really do.. I think you're cool", Ellis said. Nick gave a small chuckle and managed a small smile through his sad expression._

_"You aren't so bad either, Overalls", he spoke silently, almost whispering._

_"Wanna hear something funny, Nick?"_

_"If it is about your friend Keith-"_

_"Is not, promise."_

_Nick sighed. _

_"Let's hear it then."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"…Ellis?"_

_Nick turned to look at the boy. He shocked. The boy had no expression on his face, his eyes were like glass, and his face was numb. The boy seemed to have lost the light of life… _

_"Ellis-?" Nick panicked. He kneeled down next to him._

_"Ellis- this is not funny, Ellis-" the man started sobbing silently. He took his hand on Ellis' cheek. He was still warm, but Nick couldn't feel his pulse from his neck. Nick broke down- in the proper sense of the word._ _The man cried loud and heavily, his forehead resting on Ellis'. Now he didn't care about his ego or pride or anything. Nothing mattered anymore._

_"You can't leave me- Ellis-" he sobbed, his tears washing some blood stains from Ellis' forehead and face. The boy's eyes were lidded, but still open. Nick couldn't look into those; he closed them carefully with his fingertips. _

_"Ellis- all the bullshit I said- I didn't mean it-" he continued. He wrapped his arms around Ellis' bloody and still warm body and held him close and tight against himself._

_"I love you", he said. _

_"I fucking love you- don't leave me-! ELLIS!"_

* * *

Nick didn't know how long he had been crying. He had laid Ellis on the floor on his back, his hands resting on his chest. Nick leaned on the wall next to the corpse, his right elbow leaning on his knee. He held his forehead against his right hand's palm, looking over the boy. Nothing seemed to matter for him anymore. Nothing at all.

He didn't want to survive alone, he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to go through this alone- he couldn't. Everyone else had gone fighting, but Nick didn't want to. To who would he fight for? Not for himself, he would only let the zombies have dinner from him… Now that Ellis was dead, nothing mattered for him anymore. He felt like an empty shell with no reason to live.

Nick held the pistol on his left hand. He had gone through different ideas and plans how he would leave this world, but one thing was still unfinished. He couldn't leave Ellis like this, he couldn't let his body get eaten by undead. So, he came up with one solution – burn his body, and his own in the process. There were a few oil canisters in the saferoom. Nick wasted them all, spreading them all around the small cottage, and on Ellis' body as well. The whole time he worked on this his eyes were filled with tears. He tried not to remember everything they had gone through; it would only make things worse.

Soon enough he was ready, and Nick sat next to Ellis on the floor. Nick had a small matchbox in his pocket. He picked it up, putting one between his lips and preparing the gun next to his head. He planned on lightening the match, then shooting himself so he didn't have to see how everything bursts into flames…

_ I don't know what they think about me now, if they are watching… But I don't want to do it. I can't. Not alone, not anymore. There's no one here... The feeling of being alone- I can't handle it in a world like this. I hope I have done the right decision, and that Ellis… that Ellis doesn't hate me for what I am about to do. I cannot go as they did- fighting. There nothing to fight for, I can't even avenge them. Zombies would just keep coming, until I am dead as well. _

Nick lightened the match between his lips, and since he was almost in the middle of the room, the walls didn't burst into flames. With his free hand Nick took a hold of Ellis'. But he couldn't bring himself to shoot himself. He just couldn't. He looked upon the boy, always until the match burned his lips. The gambler spit the stick out of his mouth with a small painful yelp, the fire bursting immediately once the match touched the ground. Nick couldn't bring himself to shoot himself before he was able to feel the flames climb on his body. Burning heat pealed his clothes and skin, and he heard a loud bang. That was it. There was nothing else anymore.


End file.
